


shadows

by craftingdead



Series: charlie will make cd a common tag if it kills them [30]
Category: The Crafting Dead
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, sibling bonding timeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingdead/pseuds/craftingdead
Summary: He was never the type to bother with shenanigans. Well, at first he wasn’t, but he eventually warmed up.(Sequel to"silhouettes")





	shadows

**Author's Note:**

> happy one fuckin' year to this series

He was never the type to bother with shenanigans. Well, at first he wasn’t, but he eventually warmed up.

It was winter. Dad was about to come home, and the two of them had stuffed his socks full of snow, knowing how he always liked to change into them for whatever reason. Though, they were pretty cozy, so that was probably the reason why.

Winter wasn’t always the most fun: It was cold and exhausting, and he had never liked the cold.

Still. It was fun hunting down presents for his friends, even if he didn’t get any or many in return. It made him feel good, giving things out, making at least someone else happy.

And hot drinks, too—that always made winter a teensy bit more tolerable. Especially hot chocolate. And sweaters, too! He owed a lot of those, and other long-sleeved shirts, but could never wear them in the summer.

And Dad was always home in the winter. It was the one time he got weeks off at a time—he got to be home throughout their entire winter break! Well, most of it, since he missed the first few and last few days, but he was still there for the most part. It was a miracle.

With the taste of hot chocolate still in the back of his mouth, and faint Christmas music playing in the background, he hid around the corner, snickering to himself and waiting for his dad to get back. They had also put a bucket of snow above the door.

Across the room, around the opposite corner, he heard a faint “shush!” and when he looked over, his sister was leaning around her corner, a finger to her lips.

He stuck his tongue out at her. Her face was clearer than it ever had been before, eyes crinkling at the corners, eyes bright.

Nick woke up to the dizzying sight of the CDC ceiling above him. It was so different from all the others he’d been under before, and there was still the slight disbelief that came with knowing that they were safe, they didn’t need to keep running (for the time being), all of them could relax for at least a few days or weeks or even months. A cold draft drifted through the room, and he shivered slightly.

From the other side of the bed, Shelby yawned and blinked at him, then threw parts of the covers over him. “Sorry for stealin’ ‘em,” she mumbled, before rolling over. Even though it was her bed, and he had tucked himself in like they were little kids and scared teenagers again.

Nick pulls the blankets over himself, feeling warmth and comfort seeping in, and falls asleep to the sound of his sister breathing and next to him for the first time in what feels like months.


End file.
